El juego de la vida
by metitus
Summary: La estrella del Seoul Football Club, Kurosaki Ichigo, lo tiene todo, joven, apuesto, con una carrera en ascenso, dinero y muchas mujeres. Hasta que un día una lesión lo hace salir de la cancha y comienza su rehabilitación con una pequeña y mal humorada fisioterapeuta. ¿Podrán descubrir juntos lo que les depara el destino luego de este accidental encuentro?UA, ICHIRUKI, sin Orihime.


**Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo(por desgracia)**

 **Hola a todos después de 84 años decidí volver a esto de los fics, en especial a escribir sobre mi amado y maltratado ichiruki, mucha gente me apoyo y animo, les mando saludos a los chicos del grupo de wssp Fanfic Writers, espero les guste, tambien le envio un abrazo tremedo y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mi beta y amiga SumSum a ella este capitulo. Gracias por motivarme a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Disfruten la lectura y que viva en fandom ichiruki**

Capítulo 1

Seoul, Hotel JW Marriott Dongdaemun Square

—Vamos, _ipuna_ , vamos… que tengo prisa– _Ipuna_ , esa fue una de las primeras palabras que aprendió estando en Corea. _Ipuna_ , guapa.

La muchacha miró a Ichigo a través del reflejo del espejo frente al cual repasaba su lápiz labial. Lo vio pasar una mano por su cabello anaranjado en un gesto algo exasperado. La chica no hizo ademán de apresurarse, jugaba cada segundo con especial cuidado. No todas las noches se las pasaba en compañía de Ichigo Kurosaki, el famoso y deseado delantero de fútbol del FC Seoul. Y había sido una noche de aquellas, en las que ninguno se había dado descanso en su candente sesión de sexo y los múltiples encuentros que se dieron en esas horas que pasaron encerrados en el cuarto de hotel del jugador de fútbol.

—¿Tomamos un café? –preguntó la muchacha al voltearse hacia su amante con claras intensiones no dejar aquello en un simple encuentro de una sola noche.

—No, _ipuna_. Ya te he dicho que tengo prisa. Voy a llegar tarde.

Al escuchar aquello, la joven hizo un puchero, pero que no tuvo el efecto que ella hubiese deseado. Sin caer presa de sus encantos, Ichigo la guió fuera de la habitación dando por cerrado y finiquitado su affaire. Ella le miraba coqueta, deseosa de que le pidiera su teléfono, para volver a tener otro encuentro, pero al llegar a la puerta del hotel y ver que él no se lo pedía, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, sacó una tarjeta del bolso al tiempo que el vallet traía el coche deportivo del jugador deteniéndose frente a ellos y descendiendo del automóvil entregó las llaves a Ichigo.

—Toma, aquí tienes mi teléfono –dijo la muchacha con una voz que sonabaanhelante mientras se acercó a la puerta del coche esperando que hiciera gala de la caballerosidad con la que la noche anterior había abierto la puerta para ella.

Pero en lugar de ello, Ichigo asintió y guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¡Nos vemos! Ya te llamaré.

Desconcertada, la joven le miródeteniendo la acción. Quería acompañarlo fuera adonde fuera. Deseaba que la prensa les pillara y acabara publicando alguna foto de ellos juntos. Sin embargo, solo pudo observar como el pelinaranja se subía a su automóvil y se marchaba sin siquiera dedicarle una despedida con la mano. Se marchó tomando la dirección contraria a la de su flamante conquista… de una noche.

Ichigo sacó la tarjeta de su bolsillo al primer semáforo en rojo y la tiró dentro de la guantera del coche con despreocupación. Encendió la radio y programó su lista favorita para conducir. No era de los que tuviera gustos muy definidos en cuanto a música, pero frente al volante la decisión siempre era Fall Out Boy. Su carro, sus reglas.

Las melodías eran tarareadas despreocupadamente mientras recorría las calles hasta llegar a su apartamento ubicado en un sector acomodado de la ciudad, a unos cuantos minutos en carretera desde el hotel en el que había pasado la noche. Si bien, en la madrugada, la ubicación del hotel le pareció de lo más cómoda dada su cercanía a donde había encontrado a su _ipuna_ en aquella fiesta, hoy la distancia hasta su casa le parecía una maldición. El sueño lo podía y solo ansiaba poder llegar a darse una ducha y caer rendido en su cama.

Su deseo fue cumplido al cabo de media hora. Si no hubiese sido por ese automóvil detenido en medio de la carretera hubiese logrado su marca habitual desde el centro, 25 minutos. Dejando su coche en el estacionamiento subió hasta su penthouse jugando con la llave entre sus dedos y aun tarareando la última canción que sonaba en su reproductor dentro del coche. Repasó su imagen en el espejo del ascensor. Definitivamente necesitaba recuperar sus horas de sueño… y es ducha.

El elevador se detuvo en el número veintiocho y tras introducir su tarjeta en la puerta, esta se destrabó con ese bendito sonido que juraría que hoy le reventaría los oídos, aun cuando no era más que un inocente y normal "Beep". Pudo escuchar los pasos pequeños de su perro correr a su encuentro y su ladrido de recibimiento.

–Sí, sí, hola –lo saludó agachándose para pasar su mano derecha por la cabeza del perro –¡Por Dios! ¿Tienes que mirarme con esa cara cada vez que paso la noche fuera? –la mascota ladeó la cabeza y levantó las orejas –Eres una manipuladora de lo peor, ¿lo sabías?

Dejó las llaves en la mesita del recibidor junto a una fotografía familiar que su madre había insistido en que tuviese _justo donde puedas vernos_. Aunque podía tenerla en su habitación, sabía que de ser visitado por su familia, les agradaría verla en cuanto ingresaran en el apartamento. O, tal vez, era porque en su propio hogar en Karakura, la fotografía familiar en el hall de entrada era una costumbre tan usual como el jugo de naranja que ahora se empinaba desde la caja como cada mañana.

Había dejado la casa de sus padres ya hacía varios años, cuando su carrera había comenzado a ascender. Primero fue trasladarse a Tokio con recién cumplidos dieciocho años, lugar donde estuvo hasta los veinticuatro, para ser vendido a FC Soul por una suma absurda que nunca antes había sido pagada por otro futbolista japonés desde algún equipo coreano. Fue una oportunidad que ni él, ni su manejador –Kisuke Urahara– hubiesen dejado pasar. De eso ya dos años.

Dejó la caja de jugo dentro del refrigerador y se encaminó hasta el baño, seguido de cerca por los pasos y brincos de su mascota quien se había convertido en su sombra, como cada vez que estaba en casa. Antes de ingresar a la ducha miró seriamente a su mascota:

–Este no es lugar para señoritas, cosa peluda con cola –advirtió en tono juguetón antes de cerrar la puerta.

La perrita ladeó su cabeza como antes y se sentó en la puerta del baño a esperar que su amo volviese a salir, para luego hacerse un ovillo entre sus piernas mientras ambos dormirían en la amplia cama, hasta que la alarma de Ichigo sonara varias horas después. Con gusto hubiese seguido durmiendo, pero había situaciones que el jugador no podía desatender. Una eran los entrenamientos, y otra…

—¡Hola, _ipuna_!—saludó a una preciosa mujer de larga melena y ojos felinos, besándola en el cuello.

Ichigo pasó a tomar asiento frente a ella en aquel lujoso restaurante en la zona más elegante de la ciudad. Nelliel le sonrió con coquetería, tal y como siempre. Ella era de las pocas chicas con las que se dejaba ver libremente en horas concurridas y no en el _anonimato_ que pudiese medianamente darle la noche y sus libertades. Nelliel estaba a su altura, era lo que se esperaba de una chica con la que "el samurái azul" del FC Soul pudiese salir: una modelo de una agencia reconocida en corea. Una mujer hermosa, elegante y con _limpios antecedentes_ en lo que a amoríos pudiese considerarse. Ichigo no saldría jamás –oficialmente al menos– con una chica que ya tuviese historia con algún otro jugador de fútbol.

–Tienes una cara espantosa, cariño –comentó Nelliel bebiendo un pequeño sorbo de la copa que el somellier acababa de servirle –¿Pasaste mala noche?

–Una junta inocente que se me escapó de las manos –confesó cubriendo su copa con la mano para evitar que se le sirviera alcohol.

Nelliel negó suave con un gesto pícaro. Ichigo era así. Joven, exitoso y atractivo. Tenía todo lo que quisiera. Dinero, lujos, mujeres. Y de ellas, él solo tomaba las mejores. Como ella, y Nelliel lo sabía. Ichigo tenía a las que quisiese y eso no era algo que la importunara realmente, ella tenía lo que quería y él también. Era un buen y sano acuerdo. Entre ellos el sexo era fabuloso, excitante y sin pudores.

Sin embargo, Nelliel sabía que ello no sería algo que obtendría de él ese día. Agradecía ya el hecho que se hubiese presentado, aun cuando no pudiese –o tuviese ánimo– de ponerle un dedo encima –o dentro, más bien. No todo era sexo entre ellos, aunque era la mayor razón de sus encuentros, ya el tiempo los había vuelto algo más cercanos que solo compañeros de alcoba.

–Me temo que no habrá tercer tiempo –comentó la mujer al verlo bostezar –O es que estoy muy aburrida hoy.

–Podemos dejarlo para más adelante –respondió Ichigo probando algo más de su plato.

Nelliel bebió de su copa.

–Eso si te comprometes a no gastar tus energías la noche anterior. De los pocos días que estoy en Corea últimamente y te pasas antes de siquiera verme. Debería sentirme ofendida.

–¿Lo estás? –preguntó Ichigo con sorpresa.

–Claro que no –despreocupó la muchacha –Pero que sea la última vez. También estoy en posición de negarme a tus encantos. No eres el único deseado aquí –advirtió sin tanto juego.

Ichigo miró a su alrededor. Efectivamente, no solo él llamó la atención en su ingreso al restaurante ni fue a quien le pidieron autógrafos ni fotografías de manera exclusiva. Nelliel era, seguramente, la modelo nacional más famosa del momento, ahora que había internacionalizado su carrera, y su presencia en ese restaurante levantaba casi tanta expectación como la propia.

–Lo prometo, _ipuna._

Sería una promesa que intentaría cumplir. O eso se dijo cuando, luego de un largo abrazo, ambos se despidieran en el estacionamiento del restaurante. Quién sabe cuándo sería la próxima vez que viese a Nelliel, pero seguramente, no sería dentro de poco.

Nuevamente se vio en su apartamento, ahora tendido en el sillón frente a su hometheatery con su mascota a sus pies, que se masticaba una de sus patas traseras. Ichigo le dio un suave golpe en el pecho con el pie.

–Ya, déjalo –la reprendió y ella bajó la cabeza apoyándola en el tapiz del mueble.

Ichigo volvió a poner relativa atención al capítulo de la serie que prácticamente tenía de fondo mientras esperaba que el sueño lo venciera. Estaba en ese limbo en que el cansancio es explícito, pero Morfeo aun no venía por él. Volvió a mover a su perrita cuando reinició su mala costumbre de morderse la patita.

Miró al reloj en la pantalla, 22.34. Su mascota se bajó del mueble y la sintió ir a la cocina y beber agua. Su móvil vibró. Se estiró hacia la mesa de centro para tomarlo, volvió a vibrar en su mano. Activó la pantalla. " _Riruka, llamada entrante_ ". Ichigo soltó una pequeña carcajada, que se perdió entre las pisadas de su mascota al volver a la sala.

La diferencia entre Riruka y Nelliel era, básicamente, que Riruka no esperaba nada maravilloso de él. Riruka era de esas chicas que no eran como las que solía salir… o aventurarse más allá. Usualmente, sus citas, esperaban salidas elegantes, regalos, prácticamente lucirlo frente a todos. Riruka era más discreta en ese aspecto. Riruka era de las pocas que conocía su apartamento y que tenía la entrada libre a su habitación.

–Mal momento, _ipuna_ –respondió a la llamada –Estoy fuera hoy…Eso, fuera –se llevó un dedo a la sien y se rascó –No, sin planes. De hecho los suspendí, no estoy de ánimo para hacerme el lindo con nadie.

Pero con ella no necesitaba _hacerse el lindo_. Y esa, precisamente, era la magia de esa delgada muchacha de intenso carácter, pero llevadera personalidad. Riruka lo adoraría aunque acabara de salir del gimnasio oliendo a mierdero y con ánimos con nada más que de tenderse a que ella hiciera todo el trabajo. Aunque, finalmente, terminaría cediendo a los deseos de la muchacha.

Esa noche no fue la excepción. Si tan solo Nelliel no fuese tan chisquillosa…

.

.

–No cambies la música –advirtió Ichigo a su copiloto, quien dejó escapar un bufido.

–Odio esa maldita mierda. ¿Sabías que ha salido nueva música después del 2010?

–¿Sabes cuánto me importa, Renji? –preguntó con sorna sin apartar sus ojos de la carretera.

Renji Abarai era uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Otro japonés adquirido antes que él mismo por el FC Seoul un año antes y por una suma mucho menos cuantiosa. Sinceramente, a Renji, eso no podría tenerlo menos sin cuidado. Siendo los únicos japoneses durante un año en el equipo, los llevó a forjar una estrecha amistad, aun cuando sus caracteres no fuesen del todo compatibles.

—¿De verdad que te fuiste con la otra sueca?—preguntó Ichigo cambiando el tema lejos de su amaba música añeja.

—Sí, colega. Confirmado —rio Renji y mirando cómo pasaban el Club de Golf—Esa mujer me miraba con ojos de deseo. ¿Quién era yo para negarle lo que tanto deseaba? Esa rubia fue dulce, como un bomboncito. ¿Qué tal la tuya?

—Bien… no estuvo mal —susurró Ichigo con una media sonrisa, mientras se encogía de hombros—Por ahí tengo su número —indicó a la guantera.

Ambos rieron, chocaron las manos de manera cómplice. Otra impecable noche para los delanteros y dupla dorada del equipo.

—¿Sabes cuándo llega el nuevo entrenador?—preguntó Renji abriendo la guantera y sacando una a una las cosas de ahí.

—He oído que, como muy tarde, pasado mañana.

—Byakuya Kuchiki tiene fama de duro y estricto. Es más, en sus años de futbolista, era conocido como "Capitán". Por lo visto, no se le escapaba balón en el campo de fútbol ni belleza fuera de él —prosiguió Renji.

Ichigoasintió. La prensa y sus sobrenombres. Había conocido a Byakuya Kuchiki cuando jugaba en la Liga Japonesa. En aquel tiempo Kuchiki entrenaba al Kashima Antlers y sabía por otros jugadores que era un buen entrenador, aunque duro y exigente.

—Ahora viene de entrenar a un equipo coreano, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Estuvo en el Kashima y en el Sanfrecce Hiroshima. Y prepárate que el Capitánes muy disciplinado.

—Supongo que eso pone fin a nuestra pequeña fiesta —comentó Ichigo.

—Mira colega, eso al equipo le va a venir muy bien —añadió Renji al escuchar aquello. Apartó una tarjeta de entre todas las cosas que había sacado de la guantera —¿Te importa si…?

—Para nada. Toda tuya, amigo —dejó escapar una carcajada —En el jardín de infantes nos enseñan a compartir los juguetes con los amigos —añadió fingiendo inocencia.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del centro deportivo del estadio mundialista de Seúl, más conocido como "SeoulSang-am stadium", Ichigo paró el auto y descendieron. Renji guardó la tarjeta en su chaqueta.

Otro joven bajaba de su coche dando un gran portazo, del que se arrepintió inmediatamente. Ichigo podría jurar que acariciaba la puerta del carro.

—¿Qué pasa Hisagi? Tienes mala cara —observó Renji con preocupación.

—He discutido con Rangiku —admitió Shuhei con gesto de frustración y cabeceando.

Ambos jóvenes rieron e Ichigo, tomándolo del cuello, murmuró:

—¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no hay que tener novia?

—Muchas… demasiadas… —reconoció Hisagi.

Entre bromas entraron al hotel que había dentro del centro deportivo. Tenían partido dentro de una semana y estaban concentrados por orden del cuerpo técnico. Se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el nuevo entrenador: un hombre alto de cabellera negra y tez blanca, de apariencia estricta y fría. Byakuya Kuchiki saludó uno por uno a cada jugador con gesto serio y les sorprendió al indicarles que quería que le llamaran "señor".

Tras dejar sus bolsas en las habitaciones, ponerse ropa deportiva y bajar al gimnasio, empezaron a entrenar bajo el ojo crítico del "Capitán Kuchiki".

Kurosaki sacó su iPad del bolsillo y se colocó los auriculares para escuchar música, se subió a la cinta y comenzó a correr.

Desde su posición en la cinta, pudo ver como el entrenamiento iba siendo seguido de cerca por Kuchiki, quien tomaba notas y revisaba las rutinas. Vio como si avisar, aumentó el peso en la prensa de piernas de Renji, quien se llevó un gran susto al notar que se le dificultaba mover la plancha. Se rio con disimulo cuando el entrenador, esta vez, fue hasta Hisagi y le arrebató la botella de agua dejando otra en su lugar y vaciando el contenido de la anterior por la ventana.

Tal parecía que Kuchiki los había estado estudiando más de lo que pensaban. Y así le quedó más que corroborado cuando fue modificando en cada uno de sus compañeros algo de sus rutinas. Hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo frente a él mirándolo de arriba abajo. Volvió a mirar sus notas y se alejó de él sin hacer una sola corrección.

Tras de él, su asistente, un hombre de edad y grueso bigote se quedó mirando a Ichigo.

—Veinte kilos más en femorales —lo indicó con su carpeta. El pelinaranja se retiró los fonos y enlenteció la marcha a un ligero trote. Se llevó la toalla al cuello -Que le aumentes veinte kilos a la máquina de femorales.

—¿Veinte? —preguntó incrédulo —¿Quieres lesionarme?

—Todo lo contrario, muchacho. Si sigues trotando tu peso en la parte baja estas debilitándote y tus rodillas te lo cobrarán —advirtió e Ichigo chasqueó la lengua —O el ligamento cruzado.

Un silencio cayó en el gimnasio. Todos los muchachos se miraron y luego al hombre que hablaba el coreano con un marcado acento japonés.

—Lo ha dicho… lo ha dicho —murmuró Kira, uno de los defensa de reserva, bajándose de las paralelas.

Los susurros llenaron el ambiente en cosa de un segundo.

—¿Acaso eres idiota, viejo? —exclamó Ichigo —No puedes decir eso sin esperar luego salvar.

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó el hombre más preocupado por la consternación de los jugadores que por la irreverencia de Kurosaki.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kuchiki regresaba junto a la trotadora para cuando Ichigo ya se detenía de molestia del pelinaranja se traspasó de inmediato a su entrenador.

—Quizás el anciano no esté al tanto de los códigos coreanos, pero entiendo "Señor" que éste no es su primer equipo en Corea. Debería advertirle lo que mencionar cierta específica lesión puede traer como consecuencia —advirtió Ichigo con seriedad.

Byakuya enarcó una ceja, pero nada más fue legible en su rostro, salvo esa ceja que parecía burlarse y menospreciar las creencias de sus propios jugadores. Ichigo le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, esperando alguna reacción en Kuchiki o alguna mención a su asistente. Pero en lugar de ello, el entrenador simplemente retornó a la salida del gimnasio y se perdió pasillo afuera, seguido del hombre dejando a todos los muchachos en completo shock.

Kira tiritaba visiblemente, Hisagi fue a su encuentro tratando de mantener el calma y bajarle el perfil a la situación. Varios de los jugadores tomaron la misma actitud, más bien por tranquilizarse a sí mismos, que porque la mención al ligamento cruzado no tuviese real impacto en ellos.

—Puede que no sea más que una creencia sin fundamentos —comentó Renji acercándose a Ichigo, quien aun mantenía su mirada asesina —Es algo local… propio de Corea…

—Al país que fueres haz lo que vieres —rezó el pelinaranja, Renji se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad —Lo dijo mi madre el día que me atravesé el océano para instalarme en este país. Ojalá y no sea más que un mito, Renji. Pero me temo que Kuchiki y su vejete acaban de sentenciar esta temporada.

Renji soltó una profunda espiración justo cuando veía a Hisagi sacar una nueva botella de _agua_ y entregársela a las temblorosas manos de Kira. No, el ligamento cruzando no era el problema, el problema era el poder que dichas palabras tenían sobre sus compañeros.

La suerte estaba echada.

.

.

 _Bienvenidos. ¡Qué tal amigos! Bienvenidos al relato en vivo del partido_ _Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors vs FC Seoul_ _. Los equipos salen a la cancha aquí en Seúl. Bonita tarde primaveral, ¿no crees, Dong-yul?_

 _Precisamente, Min-ho, precisamente. Y bajo este sol que nos da la antesala de una brillante jornada, la tensión alcanza niveles inimaginables. Dos grandes del fútbol nacional, con grandes estrellas del nivel de Kim Shin-Wook, Lopes Pereira, Renji Abarai… y no nos olvidemos de tu favorito, Min-ho. El samurái azul Ichigo Kurosaki. Ese chico sí que es un talento._

 _Talento de aquellos que no se crean en una academia de fútbol ni a la fuerza, Dong-yul. Este chico es oro puro, un diamante en bruto y la mejor adquisición del FC Seoul desde 1984 con_ _Piyapong Pue-on. ¡Kurosaki me recuerda el buen fútbol, Dong-yul._

 _Así es, Min-ho. Buenos tiempos aquellos. Y bueno tiempos los actuales cuando el árbitro da por comenzado el partido y la pelota ahora es de_ _Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors._

Isshin Kurosaki tomaba asiento finalmente frente al televisor de la sala. Contratar la señal satelital del canal de deportes FTV había sido mejor opción que seguir los partidos de su primogénito por stramming. El lag era insoportable y la señal de internet del hogar parecía volverse especialmente rebelde justo para cuando jugaba Ichigo.

—¡Qué suerte poder ver el partido juntos, cariño! —exclamó Masaki sentándose junto a su esposo y dejando un par de vasos de jugo sobre la mesa de centro.

—Solo espero que ese nuevo entrenador sepa darle el lugar y protagonismo a Ichigo que merece. Se sabe que Kuchiki odia a las _estrellas_. Esperemos que la fama de Ichigo no le juegue en contra.

—Cariño, Ichigo no es solo un jugador excelente por sí mismo. Él sabe jugar en equipo. No habría razón para que el nuevo entrenador lo desplace o no le dé el protagonismo que le corresponde.

Isshin asintió. Cuando se trataba de fútbol y su hijo, era mejor no discutir con Masaki. Ella era de ese tipo de madre que justificaría cualquier acción en virtud de su _pequeño príncipe_ , como solía llamarlo. Así Ichigo fuese realmente una _estrellita_ que no pasara el balón, Masaki buscaría como hacer ver esa opción como algo válido.

 _Solo tres minutos para el medio tiempo, Min-ho._

 _Así es, Dong-yul. Y el marcador sigue en cero. El balón continúa en el sector de FC Seoul llevada por Adriano, pase a Yujeong, Yujeong a Ju-tae, Ju-tae… Kira se aparece de la nada y le arrebata el balón. Miren como se escurre entre todos los hombres del Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors. Siempre he dicho que este chico es como un fantasma._

 _Kira lanza y es larga para Abarai, de pecho la para Abarai. Esquiva a Seok-hyeon, ¡Pero qué bonita finta! Este pelirrojo sí que hace bailar a todos en el estadio. Corta hacia lateral, corta… apresta el balón y pase, pase a Hisagi._

 _Cómo retrocede Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors, el chico del tatuaje perturbador es rápido. Se detiene y busca contacto, lanza el balón a Kurosaki, Kurosaki la tiene, tiene la pelota. Ju-tae lo sigue, lo sigue. Kurosaki lo esquiva. ¡Miren ese manejo del balón! Toma distancia seguido de cerca por Ju-tae, Ju-tae se acerca._

 _¡Cae al suelo! Kurosaki está en el suelo y el balón ahora es de Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors. El silbato, el silbato. Kurosaki no se levanta, Min-ho. ¿Qué está pasando?_

Masaki se hizo hacia adelante mientras repetían en cámara lenta el momento en que el equipo rival recobraba el balón. El jugador de Jeonbuk Hyundai Motors introducía una pierna entre medio de las de Ichigo, un paso en falso, la cara de sorpresa de su hijo al verse sin el balón y el aterrizaje del peso de su cuerpo sobre el tobillo, que no pudo con ello y se dobló como un trozo de plástico al fuego. Cayó rodando al piso tomándose la pierna.

El juego continuaba detenido, mientras Masaki solo podía concentrarse en el evidente dolor de su hijo y los gritos que podía notar emitía, aun cuando no se escuchaban en la trasmisión, Isshin pensaba en las repercusiones que dicho accidente pudiesen traer. Su tobillo se había salido completamente de lugar y su pierna se había doblado en un ángulo que era totalmente aberrante.

El equipo médico ingresaba al terreno de juego. Subieron con cuidado a un adolorido Ichigo a la camilla y era retirado. El juego se reinició como era la usanza, mientras por instantes se mostraba al costado del campo de juego al equipo revisando al jugador lesionado. Un par de minutos más tarde, Byakuya Kuchiki solicitaba cambio de jugador y el ingreso de uno de los delanteros de reserva.

Algo andaba muy mal. El juego continuaba mientras el médico del FC Seoul daba la categórica noticia a Kuchiki, Kurosaki debía ser trasladado a la brevedad a un centro asistencial. Kuchiki asentía en completo silencio, mientras su asistente era quien arreglaba el traslado del pelinaranja en compañía del médico y otros del equipo.

—Parece ser una fractura, Señor —informó el clínico —Y rotura de ligamentos.

—¿Cruzado? —preguntó Kuchiki. El médico negó algo desconcertado. Para cualquiera que hubiese visto las imágenes, aquello era claramente una lesión que distaba absolutamente del ligamento cruzado —Coreanos… Ni siquiera pueden hacer que el mito marche como corresponde.

Hubo cierta malicia en el comentario. Malicia que el médico no supo leer, ni tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, para cuando tuvo que retirarse en compañía de su equipo y del número 15 del FC Seoul.

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Ipuna Bella en coreano.**

 **Les agradezco por leer, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda, reclamo o consulta en el botón de abajo(review) pueden dejarlo.**

 **Saludines a todos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
